


【研日R】秘密打工

by milkteaphilic



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaphilic/pseuds/milkteaphilic
Summary: 平平無奇的大學生日向，白天與暗戀的人過著普通的日子，晚上與金主大人做愛普通肉文未完，不定期更新
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷且OOC慎入

（1）

教學樓的大門被打開，日向翔陽率先跳出來，橙色的頭髮在陽光下閃閃生光。他的朋友在後面說笑，看到女孩子的目光，忍不住挪揄他：「又穿背心，你是存心讓我們過不去吧。」

「誒——可是今天很熱啊。」日向拉了拉背心，露出大片胸膛。

與東京長大的大學同學不同，在宮城長大的日向，高中一直騎車上學，平日也有鍛練，長年的勞動與運動使他的身材非常好，肌肉結實，甚至光是站著，臀部已經微微翹起。

事實上，初到東京時的日向，甚至對東京人的不擅長運動感到驚奇。在他平時小跑能走到的距離內，同學也需要坐JR。

當然，最令他不適應的，是東京的物價。

朋友與他約好後天的聚餐時，忍不住說：「日向，後天我們吃烤肉沒問題嗎？現在已經是月尾了⋯⋯」他記得日向在月尾要交房租，剛開學時缺錢得天天都吃飯團，連教材也是複印回來的，不禁有些擔心。

「啊，沒問題，現在我有打工了嘛。」日向回答得相當自然。

「是吧⋯⋯」朋友鬆一口氣。「你也換了新手機了。」

「嗯。」聞言，日向晃了晃手上的新款智能手機，笑著回答：「一個⋯⋯特別的朋友送的。」

突然，手機震動。

他解鎖電話，看到是一個粉藍色的app彈出訊息，上面有著時間和地點。

日向吞了吞口沫，臀部不自覺地微微繃緊。他跨上單車，揮別朋友。「抱歉，我要去打工，先走了！」

是的。

那是他的打工。

包括這個智能手機，都是「打工」的一部分。

日向到了約定的酒店，數著房號慢慢走，無論經過多少次，他對即將到來的事都非常緊張。直到找到目標房間號後，日向微微歪頭，從袋裡掏出一塊黑布，蒙上眼睛。然後深吸口氣，敲門。

「你來了，翔陽。」門被打開，對面的男人有著非常好聽的聲音。

「是的⋯⋯晚上好，K先生。」日向的聲音微微顫抖，那不是畏懼，而是性欲被勾起的顫抖。

K先生把黑布蒙在他後腦打了個結，輕輕笑了笑，那聲音令得他勾動心弦。日向微微張了嘴，K先生的手指放在裡面，讓他吮吸。

日向一邊仔細地吮吸手指，發出濕潤的水聲，耳邊聽到房門輕輕關上的聲音，K先生的氣息在他臉上拂過，使他瞬間感覺到無數的情欲湧現。K先生讚許似的在日向臉上、頸上、胸膛親吻著：「今天翔陽很乖，你想要什麼？」

「沒什麼⋯⋯想要的。」他吐出手指，感覺到自己胯下已經漲得很大，腿分得很開，像勾引似的往前頂了頂。

K先生似乎很滿意，拉下日向的褲鏈，撫摸著那裡的尖端。「真可愛，想吞下去，裡面全是翔陽的味道吧。」

「可是⋯⋯我也想要K先生的味道。」日向。

然後他感覺對方的呼吸變了，自己的臀部被不輕不重地拍了一下，像警告，也像挑逗。

K先生年齡不明，職業不明，長相不明。日向只知道他有錢，很有錢。一開始接到匿名電話時，他還抱著將信將疑的態度，可是他太缺錢了，缺錢到再不行動的話就再也無法讀書了，也再也無法打球了，不得不拼一把。

除了缺錢以外，還有一個原因。

K先生的聲音太像他一個同學了，一個日向一直以來都默默暗戀的同學。光是聽到他的聲音充滿情欲地呼喚「翔陽」，日向就能馬上高潮。

可惜，K先生大部分時間的聲音都非常冷靜，冷靜得像在觀察日向的反應。

這讓他羞恥度增加，卻又有另一種感覺油然而生。

日向的褲鏈被拉下。他今天穿著短褲，沒兩下就被褪到腳踝了，白皙的腳踝勾著牛仔褲，背心也被提起，讓K先生埋頭啃咬他的乳頭。他忍不住捧著K先生的臉，不斷索吻，嘴裡喃喃說：「我想要射，K先生。」

「真是不知羞恥啊，翔陽。」K先生在他耳邊耳語：「第一次做時，翔陽還很害羞的，連打開身體都不敢。」是他拿著玩具調動他情欲，讓他放鬆的。

沒想到現在日向已經能自然地求歡了。

日向低低喘著氣，在K先生不斷的愛撫下，已被濃濃的欲望所包裹著，像渴水的魚，渴求著進一步。他知道那種感覺，身體也記得那種感覺，從聽到K先生的聲音起，那些刻在身體的記憶就甦醒了。

日向知道自己的腰線很好，故意將K先生的手放在上面，輕輕摩挲。「真的不做嗎？K先生。」

前端分秘的液體已經非常濕潤了， 陷入噴發邊緣。日向的身體有著讓人著迷的特點，肌膚的觸感會讓人愛不釋手。

K先生似乎在抽自己的腰帶——日向聽聲音猜的——然後在K先生的下體前端頂過來時，那灼熱的觸感就讓日向射出來了，濃郁的男性氣味飄散在空中。

K先生拍打他的陰莖，似乎在責怪日向先射了，卻似乎不討厭他的氣味。

接下來日向不太記得了，只記得二人像野獸那樣交媾，那一下一下的抽插，像是要在日向體內留下永恆的回憶。不過，K先生從沒在他體內射——應該說，K先生總是很小心地不在他身上留下記認，哪怕是他的精液。

這個既熟悉又陌生的男人，跟日向有著無數肌膚之親，卻始終與他保持著安全的距離。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

在之後的半天，日向似乎都能感受到K先生的粗大在自己體內，走路不太自然。天空漸漸變暗了，他吁一口氣，肚子餓扁了，正要走進便利店時，看到熟悉的同學。「研磨！」

那是一個戴著厚重的眼鏡的男人，老是穿著同一件黑色連帽衣。頭髮略長了，束了一個小辮子，髮尖是金色的。

「晚上好，翔陽。」他微微笑著打招呼。

那是孤爪研磨，在隔壁系的同學，與日向同級。日向在開學典禮就認識他了，那時研磨身體不舒服，是日向把他背到保健室的。

後來才知道，原來研磨那天沒有吃飯，有些低血糖了。

日向笑容滲了甜蜜。「好巧啊，研磨吃晚餐了沒有？」

「啊⋯⋯」研磨眼睛移到旁邊，貓著背。「我買了飯糰⋯⋯」

「什麼？」日向瞪大眼，怒了。「怎麼不回家好好吃一頓豐盛的飯⋯⋯研磨明明是東京本地人吧，家裡怎麼老是不做飯！」而且衣服也總是同一件，家裡人怎麼搞的，連基本開銷都要扣起嗎！

「因為家裡只有我一個。」研磨的聲音低下去。「也沒什麼⋯⋯好做的⋯⋯」

日向心裡一軟。

「要來我家嗎，我家裡還有點菜。」他搔搔頭，搖了搖手中的袋子。「那個⋯⋯雖然很小，但研磨要來坐一下嗎？」

日向的動作大了，背心被微微揚起，隱隱約約的吻痕裡中間，還有著混合酒店沐浴露後的淡淡汗味。

「翔陽常邀朋友回家的嗎？」研磨喉頭滾動。

「沒有⋯⋯你是第一個。」話出口日向就有些後悔了，他家裡確實很小，雖然打工的錢讓他改善伙食了，但也沒租更大的房間，只有六個榻榻米大小。


	2. （2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口交

(2)

幸好研磨進了日向的房間後，沒表示什麼，只是找了個舒服的位置窩著。即使是作客，他也沒有脫下厚重眼鏡，瀏海也把大半的臉擋住。

日向的朋友對他和孤爪研磨的友誼感到好奇，畢竟研磨實在太透明了，不管外表還是成績都平平無奇，在同級生裡沒什麼存在感。

可是日向卻很喜歡他，在第一次「打工」後，就約研磨出來吃了一頓超級豐盛的放題，平日也捎帶著他去玩。

而且他對他，不只是一般的「喜歡」。

日向的房間內有開放式小廚房，物品很多卻不雜亂，擺放得井井有條。

日向放下東西，穿上圍裙整理食材，感覺到研磨的視線，問他：「怎麼了？」

他的褲子很短，遠遠看起來，像是光著腿的，在圍裙下褲子的邊緣若隱若現。

連日向自己也沒留意到，在他的小腿後面印著一個深深的吻痕，明顯是被用力地吮吸過了，像是在宣示主權那樣，印上一個痕跡。

「沒什麼。」研磨垂下眼，不再盯著他，轉而打量四周的景物。「這個背包跟翔陽很搭⋯⋯為什麼沒有背出來？」

「啊，這個啊。」日向看著那名牌子的運動背包，突然緊張起來。「那個，我覺得我不太適合⋯⋯而且也沒有能使用的場合。」那個可是防水防風防雪的材質，拿來日常用太浪費了。但確實很適合他，日向一拿上去就愛不釋手了，無論是設計還是風格都很符合他的心意。

最重要的是，那是K先生送的。

想到這裡，日向有些發燙，內褲間的黏膩觸感也前所未有地強烈，混合著汗液，在股間緊貼著，提醒著剛才激烈的情事。

K先生很喜歡送他禮物。偶爾在日向睡醒後，床邊已沒有了K先生的蹤影，只有手機那個藍色APP上簡單的留言，還有床頭放著的禮物。有幾次的禮物猶如雪中送炭，解決了日向近期的困擾，讓他感激又不好意思。

「是嗎。」研磨沉吟著，隨手把背包放在一邊。

「那個⋯⋯我先去換一下衣服。」日向想脫下圍裙，但不慎把背後的繩結打得太結實了，他費勁地伸手，變摸著姿勢。

研磨站起來。「⋯⋯那個結打得太死，我來弄吧。」

「謝謝！」日向朝他笑，背向他。研磨低頭解著繩，氣息噴在日向的頸間，頭髮也碰到他了，讓日向微微顫慄。

畢竟這可是日向暗戀的人。

似乎那結實在太難解開了，研磨的手貼得更緊，手腕碰到日向的腰部，讓他不自然地縮了縮。

研磨藏在厚重眼鏡下的眼睛微微瞪大，那邊日向開口說道：「抱歉抱歉，我有點癢⋯⋯」即使他漸漸地在K先生的觸碰下能泰然自若，卻實在無法在意中人面前不緊張。

「沒關係。」研磨解開了繩結，似乎不太高興。「翔陽不舒服嗎？臉好紅。」

「不是，沒什麼。」日向連忙把圍裙脫下，打算直接去洗澡。

在洗澡之前，他記掛著研磨低血糖的事，拿了味噌湯包，加上熱水，再兌了些昆布，讓研磨先墊一下肚子，還騰出空間讓他休息。

研磨接過湯，抿了一口，始終對食物興致缺缺的樣子。

有時候，日向會有種自己在哄貓的錯覺。

日向拿了衣服，簡單沖了個身，想了下，還洗了頭，確保身上沒有一絲汗味了，才走出去。他用毛巾擦著頭，看到研磨窩在小沙發床上睡著了，不禁莞爾。

真的好像貓啊⋯⋯

他半跪下，替研磨拿掉眼鏡。意外地發現研磨的眼睛其實很大，睫毛也很長。他屏息，輕輕撥動瀏海，終於完整地看到研磨的臉。

很好看。

真的很好看。

也許是因為他喜歡他，所以才會這麼覺得吧。即使是戴著厚重眼鏡、貓著背，日向也總能在人海中一眼看到研磨，他也不知道為什麼。從第一次背著他開始，就有種觸電的感覺。

可惜——

日向的思考被打斷了，因為研磨的手不自覺地往前拉，把他扯得失去平衡，差點倒在研磨身上。日向連忙手腳並用，撐在他的上方，膝蓋意外地頂到研磨的褲子。他吞了吞口水，感覺到那裡的東西迅速地勃起，變得非常硬，把富有彈性的運動褲頂起一個角，快要破出。

糟糕了⋯⋯不，那只是晨勃，其實很正常。

日向在猶豫要不要叫醒他。

「翔陽⋯⋯」研磨囈語著。日向頭上沒擦乾的水滴在他的唇上，研磨舔了舔唇。

日向的心跳瞬間加速，腦海的某一根弦斷了。

不知道是因為他的聲音還是因為別的。在意識回來到時，他的手已經自動地掏出研磨的東西，在手中上下套弄，輕輕撫摸。

毛巾啪嗒一下掉落地上，使日向有些清醒起來。

「要不⋯⋯研磨⋯⋯」他看著研磨完全沒有防備的樣子，這機會實在太千載難逢了。日向低低喘著氣，閉了閉眼，乾脆低下頭，張開嘴，把研磨的粗大含在嘴裡，輕輕舔動吞吐。

對不起！對不起！

日向在心裡道歉，鼻尖和口腔湧現濃郁的男性氣味，非常熟悉，讓他一陣恍惚——大抵男人的陰莖都是差不多觸感吧。

日向非常愧疚，可是又不能放著不管，混合著對意中人隱秘的欲望，身體漸漸熱了起來，隨著一進一出的舌吐，他雙腿間也摩擦著，內褲有明顯的突起。日向細緻地舔著柱體，愛撫著研磨的雙球。他往上看，看到研磨那金色的髮絲，還有黑色頭髮，半瞇著眼。

原來是這種感覺。

替喜歡的人口交是這種感覺。

跟K先生不一樣——那明顯是普通地依K先生的指示做，他讓他舔就舔，他讓他用牙齒輕咬就咬，這研磨這次不一樣。日向此刻有種全心全意的感覺，甚至在其中感覺到喜悅，光是與研磨的性器親吻，已經讓他有種強烈的滿足感。

猶如春藥。

「翔陽⋯⋯」研磨的聲音很小，像貓一樣。

「嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」日向吞吐的速度加快，觀察著研磨的表情，看到他微微皺起眉頭，也長長地吸吮，讓他射出來。

是研磨的味道，原來他的味道是這樣的。

白濁的精液灌滿口腔，為了不留痕跡，日向全都含在嘴裡，替他簡單處理好，然後轉身，吐在洗手盤上。日向撐在洗手盤邊緣，閉著眼，慢慢調整呼吸。「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」

日向的大腿微微顫抖，也射在內褲裡了，濕了一大片。

又要換內褲了啊⋯⋯

「翔⋯⋯陽？」

日向一個激靈，差點把手邊的碗打碎，連忙轉身。「研磨！你⋯⋯你醒啦！請再等等，我這就開始做，快能吃了！」

研磨「嗯」了一聲，打呵欠。「謝謝，剛才的湯很好喝⋯⋯我有什麼能幫忙的？」

「啊⋯⋯那就拜託你來切一下蘿蔔吧。」日向退開，心中忐忑不已，看研磨表情舉止沒有異樣，似乎不知道剛才發生的事，大大地鬆一口氣。

他剛才一定是發燒了才會做出這麼下流的行為。日向喉嚨動了動，把剩下的少量精液吞了下去。研磨盯著他，眼神盛滿笑意。「翔陽，刀。」

「在這裡！」日向遞上刀，看著研磨的手放在砧板上，手指修長好看。


	3. （3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone sex

（3）

他們最後做了一頓非常簡單的飯菜，有菜有肉，份量不少。把碗洗了後，二人都有點累了，彼此都奔波大半天，飯後累得在攤沙發上，頭一點一點的，肩膀靠在一起，有一搭沒一搭地說話。  
「翔陽。」研磨打著呵欠，努力對抗瞌睡。「我想拿一下手機。」  
日向應了聲，上前翻找，剛好看到研磨的包。研磨的包很輕便——應該說，他渾身上下都非常簡便簡樸，低調得不像是一個東京大學生，連球鞋也是穿著許多年的樣子，鞋底都快磨平了。

日向轉頭看他。「研磨。」  
「什麼？」研磨在瀏覽手機。  
「那個⋯⋯我有在努力賺錢的！」日向其實也有在運動器材店打工，比起之前，經濟狀況已經好很多了。「所以⋯⋯」  
研磨先是瞪大眼，似乎懷疑自己聽錯，然後轉頭看著日向。「所以⋯⋯？」  
「所以⋯⋯研磨你不要委屈自己，有什麼需要幫忙儘管告訴我。」日向甚至在考慮給他做便當。「晚上也可以來我家吃。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯」研磨輕輕笑了。  
日向的直覺告訴他這笑聲很熟悉，可是他想不到在哪裡聽過。  
「翔陽不用擔心。」研磨靠在沙發上，辮子鬆鬆散散，橡皮筋掉了，微長的黑色長髮在沙發靠背上散落。「⋯⋯我從不會委屈自己。」  
他舔舔唇。

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

說是不用擔心，可是日向一想到研磨現在穿著的、那快要掉皮的球鞋，再加上他本人常常低血糖又不愛吃飯，隨時在哪裡摔倒了都毫不意外。  
日向的存款在交了租金和學費還剩下一點，他給妹妹買了禮物後，聽著她在耳邊撒嬌的聲音，也決定買點什麼給研磨。  
保溫壺？小孩子也喜歡的可愛餐具？還是太實用了？  
日向在家庭用品部逛了半天，打電話給研磨，卻無人接聽，只好給他發了短訊。日向這一路收穫了無數主婦的注目，他見狀對她們一笑，對方更高興了。  
東京人真的好熱情啊。

日向搔搔臉，覺得家庭用品跟研磨實在不搭，轉而決定去運動部找一找球鞋算了。  
手機突然震動。  
是粉藍色的app彈出訊息。  
咦，K先生⋯⋯？  
訊息附件是一個小地圖，正正是這個百貨公司的上層。這一層是服飾店為主，日向依指示走到紅色框圈起來的位置，卻發現那裡沒有任何專櫃，只有一個小房間，還有閉著的門。

「請問是K先生的賓客嗎？」導購小姐看到日向時非常熱情，在他點頭後，領著他打開門。「一切都依K先生交待好了，請隨便挑選⋯⋯」  
隨著門被打開，裡面是一整排的衣衫褲子風衣和外套，從夏裝到冬裝都有，鞋子雖然不多，也有十多雙鞋子，除了球鞋，還有靴子和皮鞋。裡面的東西幾乎都符合日向的風格，直覺讓他退後一步。  
「請問⋯⋯」  
導購小姐讓他確認一下呎寸，然後說：「要是客人不想挑選的話，我們也有直接打包服務，要是呎寸不合的話，隨時都可以回來替換。」  
「哈⋯⋯？」日向以為她在開玩笑。  
可是導購小姐卻是一副肯定的樣子，轉而開始把衣服展開來介紹。日向第一時間抖開衣服看標籤，看到二十萬日圓就直接掉頭離去。  
導構小姐笑意盈盈擋住去路，把球鞋塞給他，他看了下，還好，只是十萬日圓⋯⋯好個屁！  
日向退無可退，導購小姐太強悍。最後日向隨手拿了幾件上衣，穿過人群，躲了進更衣室，拉上簾子，那邊導購小姐還在外面等著，這讓日向感覺自己像恐怖片男主角。  
電話響起。  
「喂喂，你好。」日向看到是未知來電。  
「午安，翔陽。」是K先生。  
日向下意識挺直腰桿，緊張起來。「午安，K先生！」  
那邊K先生在輕笑，這讓日向有些腼腆，感覺半邊耳朵的溫度上升，又聽那邊說：「翔陽喜歡我送我禮物嗎？」  
「喜歡、很喜歡！」日向無法拒絕別人的好意，連忙開口：「可是那太破費了，而且我並沒有做過些什麼，不應該⋯⋯」  
「你有。」K先生的語氣很輕描淡寫。「現在做就行。」  
「誒——？」日向眨眨眼，完全不明所以。  
「現在脫下褲子吧，翔陽。」K先生的聲音彷彿穿透了手機，在蠱惑著他：「把手伸進內褲，讓我看你自慰的樣子。」  
日向吞了吞口水。

「我想看翔陽把我買的衣服弄髒。」K先生的句子一字一句敲在他身上，不斷燃點起火苗。「想像我的手，在觸碰你的乳頭⋯⋯閉上眼睛，翔陽。」  
日向閉上眼睛。  
像以前蒙著眼睛時的感覺一樣，那時候他能感覺到K先生的氣息噴在乳頭上。K先生先是拿鼻尖蹭，在它微微突起後，就開始用力地揉他的胸。日向有練胸肌的習慣，那裡的肉厚實豐滿，手感很好，K先生特別愛不釋手。

「翔陽的手放進了內褲了吧。」K先生繼續說：「拉開內褲，在陰莖底部先打轉，等我說行了，才能摸前面。」  
日向輕輕喘息，咬著牙關。更衣室外面是人來人往的賣場，他甚至能聽到客人和小孩的笑聲。在更衣室走廊的盡頭，還有導購小姐在等他——這一切使他更繃緊，下體硬得不可思議，前所未有地亢奮。  
「看來翔陽有這種喜好⋯⋯稍微有點淫蕩？」K先生的聲音很愉悅。「這很可愛。」  
「不⋯⋯不是⋯⋯」日向很克制地說。為了不讓別人發現，他極力克制自己的聲音，壓得極低。  
「我還沒說能愛撫前面。」K先生的聲音漸漸地變得沙啞。「你犯規了，翔陽。」  
日向像指尖被火燒似的彈開，可是他實在到達極限了，生理淚水連同愛液不斷地滲出來，渴求著解脫。  
明明只是一通電話，卻像是K先生直接站在他面前了一樣。只要閉上眼，日向就能感覺到K先生的手指在他的柱體上來來回回撫摸和輕刮，自己自然也不由自主地自慰，完全無法停止。  
K先生似乎知道日向深深陷入情欲中，無法阻止他自慰下去了，嘆息道：「那只能做個小懲罰了。」

懲罰⋯⋯？  
日向在迷迷糊糊中似乎感覺到哪裡不對勁，又聽到K先生的聲音透過電話清晰地傳來：「你現在的定位，會發給你上一通電話的號碼。」  
等等，上一通電話的號碼⋯⋯  
上一通電話的號碼⋯⋯是研磨！


	4. （4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone sex part2

日向嚇得渾身僵直，渾身上下像觸電似的，那快感直竄頭頂。

研磨⋯⋯要是研磨看到他這副模樣的話⋯⋯

日向也說不清這是羞恥、害怕、還是興奮。研磨的臉在眼前閃過，那微金的頭髮那好看的眼睛，還有他那冷淡的表情、溫柔的微笑，在眼前閃過。日向一想到他打開門看到自己想著他自瀆⋯⋯

混合著汗液和精液，在情欲的最高點中，日向陰莖彈跳幾下，噴發而出，濃厚的精液一陣又一陣地噴出來。

日向大口大口喘息，倚著牆微微滑落，掙扎著開口：「不要⋯⋯K先生⋯⋯請不要⋯⋯」

「翔陽。」K先生的聲音像惡魔在耳語。「你是在害怕、還是在興奮？」

日向閉著眼，心跳不止。

研磨。

K先生。

研磨。

不，這是K先生。

但這聲音太像研磨了，像小勾子在他的心裡拼命勾。

「好吧。」K先生輕輕笑著，似乎決定放過他了，那好聽的聲音飄入耳邊。「我問幾個問題，要是翔陽老實回答了，我就不進行懲罰了，好不好？」

「嗯。」日向摩擦拇指，上面全是黏稠的精液，快要把手指黏住了。「好的⋯⋯」

K先生雖然有些有錢人的小脾氣，喜歡捉弄他，但是卻從沒拒絕他的要求。在不知不覺間，也許日向自己也沒發現，自己對他投入了非常強烈的信賴。

「第一個問題，翔陽，我送你的玩具，你平時有使用嗎？」

日向的熱氣湧至頭頂，他想起那各式的小道具，體貼地附上說明書，有些還有發熱和人體摸擬觸感，喉頭滾了滾，有些不好意思地小聲開口：「沒有。」

「為什麼？」K先生似乎並不意外，懶洋洋地問。

「因為⋯⋯」日向老實地回答：「都比不上跟K先生做的時候舒服⋯⋯」

這是實話，在日復一日的性愛中，K先生全都知道日向身上各種敏感點，即使蒙著眼，也能感受到修長的手指和親吻在自己身上游走，每一下觸摸都精準而恰當。往往在下一個步驟前，日向的身體已經變得充分能預備好進入，甚至能主動低頭令K先生的東西變得粗大。

這種肉體的默契和愉悅，跟玩具完全無法相比。

K先生在那邊停頓了好久。

像是突然被捂住聽筒那樣，變得寂靜無聲。那邊停了太久，久到日向忍不住開口詢問，K先生才繼續說話：「這是最高的讚美了，翔陽，我很開心。」

他的聲音變得更沙啞了。

日向敏銳地感覺到這是他情動時的聲音，他吞了吞口水，剛垂下的前端又微微抬頭了。「下一個問題是什麼？」

「下一個問題⋯⋯」K先生的聲音低下去。「翔陽，你有喜歡的人嗎？」

有。

當然有。

那個人在他的沙發上睡覺的樣子，光是想起，就心裡滿是甜蜜。

「有、有的。」日向頓了頓。

「她是一個怎樣的人？」K先生的聲音聽不出情緒。

「他是我的一個同學。」日向繼續說，語氣聽上去甜蜜又哀傷：「他是一個很優秀溫柔的人、很聰明、會很多東西，也對我很好⋯⋯」

可惜這是無望的戀愛了吧。

K先生等了好一會兒。

「那麼，你們做過愛了沒有？」K先生語調輕柔。「翔陽也會在他面前展示出這個樣子嗎？」會在那個人面前展示出這個放蕩的姿態、支起腿求歡嗎、也會用著顫抖的聲音說想射出來嗎。

「沒有。」日向苦笑。「他多半是喜歡女孩子的。」

話畢，電話那邊停頓了好久。

誒⋯⋯？

日向之後又喊了兩聲。在K先生再回來後，聲音變得興致缺缺，似乎有別的事要忙了。在掛線前，K先生沒有忘記叮囑日向把已付錢的禮物全都帶回家，還讓他把之前送他的背包背上。

這一通漫長的電話終於結束了。

日向掏出紙巾簡單清理現場，吁一口氣。

更衣室外面是賣場，人來人往，十分噪雜。日向終於回到現實，甩甩頭，感覺剛才在裡面與K先生的那一通電話如同一場夢。

外面的導購小姐已經等了好一會兒了，臉上也絲毫不見不耐煩，熱情地詢問日向的試身結果。

要是退回去，K先生一定會生氣吧。

日向嘆口氣，敵不過她。他放棄掙扎了，說出自己的呎碼和地址，讓她安排送貨服務，有點怕家裡放不下這堆東西。確實，K先生送的禮物都合他的心意⋯⋯只是，那畢竟是K先生送的。

導購小姐忙前忙後點貨，日向百無聊賴，在想要不再去家品部一趟，四處張望，看到意料之外的人。「咦⋯⋯午安，研磨！」

研磨從陰影處一步一步、慢慢走出來。

「午安，翔陽。」

他今天沒束辮子，散著髮，有些慵懶，依然是貓著背的，不過似乎是戴了隱形眼鏡，在光線下眼睛微微泛金，如同貓一樣。

「好巧啊，研磨來這裡做什麼？」 該不會真的是收到定位吧⋯⋯日向有些僵硬。不過，他剛才有往手機確認過，發給研磨的短訊裡沒有奇怪的東西。

研磨盯著他好一會兒不說話。

在日向忐忑地再次開口前，他才移開視線。

「⋯⋯剛好來買點東西。」研磨平淡地回答，眼珠隨著導購小姐忙前忙後移動。「翔陽買了好多東西啊。」

日向鬆了口氣。「哦那個，那只是朋友送我的。」

「是嗎。」研磨冷淡地看著那些大大小小的鞋盒和衣服袋子。「⋯⋯禮物的存在意義，取決於接收者的喜歡，要是不喜歡的話，一切都會失去意義。」

日向直覺研磨此刻的心情非常差。

日向瞄了瞄研磨，想說點什麼活躍氣氛，突然想起今天本來的目的。「那個啊⋯⋯研磨最近有沒有缺什麼，有特別想要的東西嗎？」

「想要的東西⋯⋯」研磨垂下眼，似乎心情更低落了。「我不可能買到。」

日向愣了愣，他看著研磨雙手插口袋的樣子，也許是因為散髮了，研磨比平時看起來更脆弱，這讓他心中軟了一塊。

日向好想看見研磨那漂亮的眼睛神彩飛揚的樣子。

「要不我替你找吧。」日向朝他笑，不斷思考怎樣令他回復心情。「實在找不到的話，先找代替品吧。」

「⋯⋯不可能的。」

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」


End file.
